fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Warren Cook Gets Grounded For Infinity
the Otter is sitting inside her room in her houseboat on the computer Sophie the Otter: "I will check YouTube for 10 minutes." minutes later dramatic sound effect plays, and Sophie the Otter becomes shocked as she notices a video called Opening to Frozen 1996 Neon Mickey VHS Sophie the Otter: OH MY GOSH!! WARREN RECENTLY UPLOADED THE OPENING TO FROZEN 1996 NEON MICKEY VHS REAL NOT FAKE! HECK NO! THE VHS OPENING IS EXTREMELY FAKE! FROZEN PREMIERED IN 2013, NOT 1996! I AM GONNA MAKE A PHONE CALL TO ALAN COOK!" (calling Alan) "Hello Alan. Your son uploaded the Opening to Frozen 1996 Neon Mickey VHS Real Not Fake. It was considered fake due to the fact that the film never existed until 2013. Please look at what your son is doing and ground him ASAP, thank you!" (hangs up) Warren is at the computer laughing Alan: "Warren, what's so funny, what did you create?" Warren: "The name of the YouTube video I uploaded was called Opening to Frozen 1996 Neon Mickey VHS . Real, NOT FAKE." Alan: "Let me check it out for you for a moment." gets off the computer and Alan sits on the chair, a couple of moments later, he becomes shocked due to the fake VHS opening Alan: "Warren, the VHS opening you just made was fake! Frozen premiered in theaters in 2013, not 1996! Also, it did not come out on VHS and the Neon Mickey logo ended in 1986, not 1996. I am sick and tired of you creating fake VHS openings! Now I am closing your YouTube account and you will never create another one ever again because I am also confiscating your computer!" Warren: (crying and dancing) "Nooooooooooooooooooooooooo!" closes Warren's YouTube account Warren: "Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Alan: "Stop crying like a baby and dancing like a ridiculous maniac! You know you're not a baby anymore! You're grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded for infinity centuries! Also, I am calling Sophie the Otter and the others to come over here! They will be here in 15 minutes outside in the backyard." minutes later, everyone is outside Alan: "OK Warren. You have plenty of visitors." Sophie the Otter: "Hello, my name is Sophie the Otter, otherwise known as PB&Jotterisnumber1, I am very fed up with what you uploaded on YouTube." Slippy V: "My name is Slippy V. I cannot stand you making fake VHS openings!" DavidtheAnimationGuy: "I'm DavidtheAnimationGuy and you are considered the worst YouTuber on Earth for uploading fake VHS stuff." louielouie95: "I am louielouie95 and you need to stop uploading the baloney you created on YouTube!" BrandontheMovieGuy: "I'm BrandontheMovieGuy. You are a very bad, bad, bad, bad, bad boy because you make fake VHS openings!" AngryWalkthroughs: "I am AngryWalkthroughs, and that opening you recently made was fake!" YouMookSaidTimon: "My name is YouMookSaidTimon, Frozen came out in 2013, not 1996." TheSuperBaxter: "This is TheSuperBaxter. Frozen was never released on VHS at all!" Queen Lanolin: "Hello, I am Queen Lanolin. The Neon Mickey logo ended in 1986, not 1996!" amsalley94: "I'm amsalley94, and you know that not everything is made by Disney." Coulden Pettit: "I am Coulden Pettit. You do not have any business whatsoever making fake VHS openings." TacoComedian: "It's me, TacoComedian. You will never ever ever get a YouTube account again. It's what you get for creating fake VHS openings." Leopold Slikk: (speaks with clips from the AGK video with subtitles reading My Name is Leopold Slikk, and you need to die sometime soon!) KawaiiSugarBunny: "Hello there! This is KawaiiSugarBunny, you cannot upload fake VHS openings because they are extremely fake!" TheHeatherFan2002: "TheHeatherFan2002 here, and you are just as bad as Jo from Total Drama! STOP WITH THIS STUPID FAKE VHS STUFF!" Lou Dinh: "I'm Lou Dinh! And you will forget everything about Disney for the rest of your natural born life. You will only have your memories on Paramount, BBC, Warner Bros., 20th Century Fox, Dreamworks, and many other companies!" misternintendoking: "Hello there. I am Misternintendoking. Your VHS openings will never be liked by anyone because they are strictly fake!" JosephComedian2000: "I'm JosephComedian2000. You must surrender now for all the bad deeds you did!" JosephSlaty: "This is JosephSlaty, You do not upload anymore fake VHS openings ever again!" Slim Wario: "My name is Slim Wario. I am getting annoyed by your nonsense comments on YouTube!" KodyTheGoAnimateFan2002: "It's me, KodyTheGoAnimateFan2002! All of your VHS openings you uploaded are fake, you stupid dimwit!" MinecraftMan20: "I am MinecraftMan20. I can't take what you did on YouTube anymore." KingBWings: "I'm KingBWings, and you have to quit it with your childish behavior on YouTube!" WeHateWarrenCook: "My name is WeHateWarrenCook, and my name speaks the truth about you!" Josh09pps: "I am Josh09pps, and you have got to be one of the most annoying people on the planet!" Mrlegofan404: "I am Mrlegofan404. Please never return to the internet!" Julia Bayne: "Hey, this is Julia Bayne. You know what? Get out of this planet someday so that we never see you again!" Carlos Webshooter: "My name is Carlos Webshooter. You need to stop trying to turn YouTube into a wasteland of fake VHS openings." 57kirbyTV: "I am 57kirbyTV and the next time you make a fake VHS opening, me and my friends will flag it!" RobertCoatesAnimation: "I am RobertCoatesAnimation. Everyone else was right. In fact, you must be the worst person I ever came across!" VideoMan1443: "VideoMan1443 here! Upload more real VHS openings, because they are more accurate." Vitzie629: "My name is Vitzie629. Almost all of your videos are traps!" HiddenintheBasement: "I am HiddenintheBasement, you know better than to make fake VHS openings!" Super Patrick: "It was me, Super Patrick! I hope you learn your lesson soon because I do not like you!" MaxWalson2: "I'm MaxWalson2 and you are an awful contributor to the internet. How about you get off the internet and never come back!" PurpatMetaKnight2000: "I am PurpatMetaKnight2000. Get out of YouTube at once for what you have done. And no more nonsense comments on requesting us to make fake VHS openings!" FlemAlFlem: "I am FlemAlFlem and how dare you create fake VHS openings! Get your facts right when making stuff like that!" Lucas01aswell: "My name is Lucas01aswell and no more of that baloney your uploaded videos have!" Christian Adams: "Hello, I'm Christian Adams. You are heavily grounded for your actions on YouTube." SamLarfield: "This is SamLarfield. Upload another fake VHS opening, and I swear I will ban you from everything I do!" Mrs. Shaw: "I'm Mrs. Shaw. You are the worst student of mine! Now you will serve a lunch detention every day when you come to school!" HeroesYes VillainsNo: "This is HeroesYes VillainsNo. I agree with all of the other people. In fact, you will never think about Disney again. How's that?" Wreck it Ralph: "I am Wreck it Ralph and guess what, I'M GONNA WRECK ALL YOUR DISNEY STUFF!" Wallace: "Hey, Wallace here! You need to pay attention to my franchise and not Disney!" Justdancingsamuel: "My name is Justdancingsamuel. You are a bad, bad, bad, bad YouTube user! Now, you will completely lose your memories captured by Disney." Xfactor1234: "And I'm Xfactor1234, or Gemma the Good Witch. You will be forced to do anything not Disney related!" DavidtheAnimationGuy: "And for punishment. There will be no Disney shows, no Disney movies, no Disney cd roms, no Disney books, no Disney music, no Disney on Ice, no Disney Live, no computer, no Youtube, no fast food places, and no more fun!!" Slippy V: "And you'll be forced to watch prime time shows such as Happy Days, Step by Step, Family Matters, Perfect Strangers, Family Ties, Saved By the Bell, Saved By the Bell: The College Years, Saved By the Bell: The New Class, Hanging with Mr. Cooper, Boy Meets World, California Dreams, Hang Time, Malibu, Skunk Fu!, City Guys, The Fresh Prince of Bel-Air, Sabrina the Teenage Witch, Kenan and Kel, Two of a Kind, Mork and Mindy, The Amanda Show, The Hogan Family, Friends, Cybil, Fraiser, Ellen, Caroline in the City, Suddenly Susan, Married With Children, Will and Grace, Veronica's Closet, 3rd Rock from the Sun, Cheers, Seinfeld, Grace Under Fire, Two and a Half Men, The Cosby Show, Growing Pains, Three's Company, Moesha, Home Improvement, My Spy Family, The Latest Buzz, Life with Derek, Blue Water High, Mr Bean: The Live Action Series, Desmonds, Heartbreak High, The Monkees, Singled Out, The Steve Harvey Show, Whose Line Is It Anyway, Rosanne, American Dad, Family Guy, The Cleveland Show, Looney Tunes, Garfield and Friends, The Simpsons, South Park, Bob's Burgers, Spongebob Squarepants, TUFF Puppy, The Angry Beavers, Horrid Henry, Ed, Edd and Eddy, Dexter's Lab, Johnny Bravo, The Powerpuff Girls, Cow and Chicken, I. M. Weasel, Ren and Stimpy, Total Drama, Rocko's Modern Life, Hey Arnold, Rocket Power, Codename: Kids Next Door, The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy, As Told By Ginger, The Wild Thornberrys, Jimmy Neutron, The Fairly Odd Parents, Johnny Test, Invader Zim, Animaniacs, Tiny Toon Adventures, Regular Show, Steven Universe, The Amazing World of Gumball, Uncle Grandpa, Adventure Time, One Piece, Stoked, Dancing With the Stars, The Price is Right, Family Feud, Alvin and the Chipmunks, ALVINNN!! And The Chipmunks, and many other prime time shows not made by Disney." Sophie the Otter: "And also, you'll be forced to watch baby shows such as Barney, Teletubbies, Dora the Explorer, Ni Hao Kai-Lan, Blue's Clues, Thomas and Friends, TUGS, Salty's Lighthouse, Sesame Street, Dooley and Pals, Colby's Clubhouse, Max and Ruby, Wonder Pets, The Bubble Guppies, Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood, In the Night Garden, 64 Zoo Lane, A Little Curious, Marvin the Tap Dancing Horse, Wimzie's House, Timothy Goes to School, Little Bill, HBO Storybook Musicals, Go Diego Go, The Backyardigans, Peppa Pig, Pocoyo, The Wiggles, Dino Dan, Noonbory and the Super 7, Super Why, Dinosaur Train, Sid the Science Kid, The Pajanimals, Tickety Toc, Allegra's Window, Gullah Gullah Island, George and Martha, Team Umizoomi, Caillou, The Wheels on the Bus, Rosie and Jim, The Shiny Show, Balamory, Eureeka's Castle, Maya the Bee, Maple Town, The New Adventures of the Little Koala, Grimm's Fairy Tale Classics, Doctor Snuggles, David the Gnome, Fred Penner's Place, The Little Bits, Adventures of the Little Prince, Noozles, Ovide and the Gang, Oswald, Pinky Dinky Doo, Mopatop's Shop, Arthur, Miffy and Friends, The Magic Schoolbus, Bananas in Pajamas, Cyberchase, Rubbadubbers, The Big Garage, The Mr. Men Show, The Morbegs, Lazytown, The Big Comfy Couch, Sylvanian Families, The Busy World of Richard Scarry,The Sooty Show, Sooty's Amazing Adventures, Zoboomafoo, Between the Lions, The Puzzle Place, Lamb Chop's Play-along, Jay Jay the Jet Plane, The Alvin Show, Slime Time Live, Animal Jam, and many other baby shows not made by Disney." louielouie95: "And also, you'll be forced to watch movies such as An American Tail, Shrek, Madagascar, How to Train Your Dragon, Kung Fu Panda, Ice Age, The Oogieloves, Blue's Big Musical Movie, Barney's Great Adventure, The Simpsons Movie, Horrid Henry The Movie, Osmosis Jones, Kangaroo Jack, Cats Don't Dance, Superbabies: Baby Geniuses, Twilight Saga, The Spongebob SquarePants Movie, The Rugrats Movie, and many other movies not made by Disney." RobertCoatesAnimation: "And also, you'll be forced to play video games not made by Disney such as Call of Duty, Super Mario Bros, The Legend of Zelda, Pokemon, Sonic the Hedgehog, Parappa the Rapper, Angry Birds, Donkey Kong, Super Smash Bros, Earthbound, Metroid, Ice Climber, Game and Watch Gallery, Gyromite, Metal Gear, Pikmin, Star Fox, F-Zero GX, The New Zealand Story, Cooking Mama, Pac-Man, Nickelodeon Video Games, Spyro the Dragon, Crash Bandicoot, Rayman, Jumping Flaxh, The Simpsons Video Games, Animal Crossing, Resident Evil, Tomb Raider, Action Girlz Racing, Ninjabread Man, and many other video games not made by Disney." DavidTheAnimationGuy: "And you'll be forced to listen to music not made by Disney such as Justin Bieber, Rebecca Black, the Russian Trololo Man, Scatman's World, Nyan Cat, PSY, Cyndi Lauper, Eminem, Tunak Tunak, and many other music not made by Disney." BrandonTheMovieGuy: "And also, you'll be forced to play cd roms not made by Disney such as Kid Pix Deluxe Four, Kid Pix Studio Deluxe, Tuneland, Crayola Vehicle Voyages, Crayola Magic 3D Coloring Book, Crayola Make A Masterpiece, and many other cd roms not made by Disney." TheSuperBaxter: "The only things you would eat are raw eggs, swiss cheese, grape nuts, prunes, roast beef, macaroni and cheese, staled popcorn, Zimbabwean sandwiches, dog food, cheeseburgers, hamburgers, and baby food." Warren: "I don't wanna eat raw eggs, Swiss cheese, grape nuts, prunes, roast beef, macaroni and cheese, staled popcorn, Zimbabwean sandwiches, dog food, cheeseburgers, hamburgers, and baby food." AngryWalkThroughs: "We do not care, Warren. They are the only things you will eat for the rest of your life whether you like it or not." Warren: "No no no no no no no no no no no no no no! YouMookSaidTimon, can you do the Opening to Romeo & Juliet: Sealed with a Kiss 1984 VHS by Disney real not fake?" YouMookSaidTimon: "No! I do not make fake VHS openings, which harm the YouTube community." SamLarfield: "Now you will shrink into a baby!" Warren: (shrinking) "Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!" (now speaking in Ivy voice from now on) "I'm sorry for uploading Opening to Frozen 1996 Neon Mickey VHS Real not Fake!" Super Patrick: "You will stay like that forever!" KawaiiSugarBunny: "Let me put a diaper on you." (puts a diaper on Warren) "There, now you look like a big baby." TheHeatherFan2002: "That means you will no longer use the toilet stupid. Instead, you must use your diaper! And I will destroy the toilet and burn your underwear." 57KirbyTV: "You will also have to go to preschool each day, drink from a baby bottle, and sleep in a crib every night. And every time you go outside, you will have to ride in a baby carriage." DavidtheAnimationGuy: "Also, we have something special for you." Warren: "What is it?" DavidtheAnimationGuy: "We got you Blue's Big Musical Movie on VHS, Ed, Edd n' Eddy: Fools Par-Ed-Ise on DVD, The Simpsons Movie on DVD, The New Adventures of the Little Koala: Laura and the Mystery Egg on VHS, Glee The Complete First Season on DVD, Adventure Time The Complete First Season on DVD, Super Smash Bros for Nintendo 64, Super Smash Bros Brawl for the Wii, Animaniacs DVDs, Seinfeld DVDs, The ten seasons of The Simpsons all on DVD, an Arthur plush toy, some Pokemon action figures, Angry Birds Trilogy for the XBOX 360, some King of the Hill DVDs, some Alvin Show plush toys, some Animal Jam DVDs, some Team Umizoomi DVDs, some Bubble Guppies DVDs, some Batman wacky wobblers by Funko, some Batman figures by Funko, a Kid Pix Deluxe Four cd rom, a Kid Pix Studio Deluxe cd rom, a Crayola Vehicle Voyages cd rom, a Crayola Magic 3D Coloring Book cd rom, and a Crayola Make A Masterpiece cd rom. They are not made by Disney." Queen Lanolin: "Plus, I brought out the speakers so you have to listen to the dance mix, Warren. We will start dancing in 5...4...3...2...1...Start!" Dance Mix, which contains theme songs of various TV shows not from Disney, plays with all of the visitors and Alan Cook dancing. It lasts for about 3 minutes Sophie the Otter: "OK, Warren. We will put on our angry faces for you!" (everyone gathers together and make angry faces at Warren) Alan: "Warren, now I will take you to the airport!" to: Warren and Alan are in the car driving to the airport Warren: "I don't want to go to Tanzania!" Alan: "You have to go there! It's for good! Escape from Tanzania and you will be grounded for double infinity!" takes Warren to the airport Person at the desk: "How may I help you?" Alan: "I would like a ticket for Warren for Tanzania, please." Person at the desk: "OK, here you go. Warren, enjoy!" enters the plane crying hours later Captain: "We will land in Tanzania shortly. Please remain seated during the landing." to: Warren at Tanzania Warren: "This is the worst day ever!" lion appears and starts chasing Warren Warren: "Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!! Get away from me, you lion!"